Rise of the Eclipse: New Moon
by Shirotenshi no Kuro
Summary: From the Village Hidden in the Shadows, three banished genin collide with Team 7 of Konoha to spark the greatest adventure Fire Nation's ever seen; while uncovering the truth of the demon wolf, Kurokami. Re-Write in Progress
1. Prologue

Rise of the Eclipse: New Moon

_Prologue…_

Many years ago, the Land of Fire was home to two powerful, yet warring, villages; The Village Hidden in the Leaves, Konohagakure, and The Village Hidden in the Shadows, Kagegakure. These sister villages were known all throughout the land for their immense power, and their battle for the title of "true" Hokage of the Fire nation. However, they shared the same fate, the attack of Kurokami.

The Black Demon Wolf, Kurokami, was a terrible beast that laid waste to all that stood in his path; he took countless lives and felled many a great nation. His displays of power left a visible scar on the land of ninja as he constantly worked towards new spoils. Finally, he came upon the rival villages, mid battle, and attacked. Konoha and Kagega joined forces and, with luck, managed to seal Kurokami inside the "Zesou no Shiro" a sacred halberd blessed and forged by the priest council. Protecting their respective lands, Hidden Leaf and Hidden Shadow Village hid the Zesou deep in the forests of Shadow Village, never to be seen again…or so they thought…

Years passed, Kagega welcomed in a new Hokage and a peaceful alliance reigned between the two villiages. Outside Konoha, various guards could be seen preparing for the end of the day. As the sentries finished up their rounds near Konohagakure, strange rumblings were heard, and the ground shook. Moments later, the sentries cried in panic, _Kurokami the demon was free!! _As the reeling village desperately fought back, Kurokami exacted his revenge. Hours later, the demon wolf was gone, and Konoha…in ruins...

To protect their ally, Hidden Leaf Village's 1st Hokage set out, yet was shocked to find Kagega completely unharmed, in fact, they acted as if Kurokami was still sealed within the Zesou! Believing that he had been betrayed, Konoha's 1st Hokage prepared an offensive to rid the world of both Kurokami, and the treacherous Village Hidden in the Shadows in one feil swoop. Despite the pleas of Kagega's 2nd Hokage, they attacked and once again waged war against each other; until Kurokami returned. Instantly, the massive demon unleashed his full fury and started to lay Kagega to rest. Seeing that Kagegakure had no involvement in the demon's release, the two villages valiantly attempted to seal the beast once again with new-found resolve. The fight was grueling, many brave shinobi and kunoichi lost their lives, and putting the past behind them, the two Hokage fought back. The demon, however, would not go down. The hatred he harbored for the human race was enough to keep him alive. Regardless of the massive amounts of damage caused to the demon, he healed, and _he grew stronger_. Knowing that soon, Kurokami would surpass their combined powers, the 2nd Hokage of Kagega selflessly sealed the monster deep within himself using a forbidden technique. Hanging onto his remaining sliver of humanity, the second begged his ally to end it once and for all.

"Do it now!! All that we have worked for will be preserved if we stop Kurokami!!"

The first hesitated, then, reaching for a lone fang of the demon, brought it swiftly down on this friend. The 2nd Hokage of Kagegakure died saving both of his people…and they never forgot...

We move to the present day, three banished genin from Kagega sent out to Konoha for their chunin exams and a shot a redemption. Unbeknownst to them, the annals of time were being re-written to accommodate their addition to the story. Their register with the 3rd Hokage of Kohona is where our epic tale begins...


	2. The Shadow Ninja, Kuro

Rise of the Eclipse; New Moon

Chapter 1: The Shadow Ninja: Kuro

* * *

A dark skinned genin nervously undid his ponytail as he paced back and forth, waiting for his teammates to arrive.

_Raito is usually so punctual, _He thought as he adjusted his black kunai holder, _what's taking those two so long?_

Kuro Jingetchi was 5'9", dark skinned with medium long black hair, and striking pale blue eyes. Being a genin from Kagega, he wore the standard black vest, with an embroidered with the crescent moon on the back, under his sky blue long sleeve, and black pants. Kuro was naturally fidgety, and now borderline OCD, since his new routine had been broken. On his third day in Konoha, right before they were to register as genin, his short-haired twin brother Raito (who wore a darker shirt and short pants) went out to get Kazeri (pronounced "Ka-zeh-rhee"), but had yet to return. Now that he thought about it, she was probably giving him a hard time. He sighed, rubbing his temples.

"Better go save Raito before we end up in even more trouble." As he quickly turned the corner, he slammed into a blond haired kid running full tilt down the hallway knocking them both down. Kuro's headband went flying, then he angrily sat up.

"Watch where you're going will you!!" He felt behind him for his headband.

"ME?!" The kid yelled, "How about you use your eyes next time?!" They simultaneously got to their feet and Kuro rotated his band to the left. He looked the kid over.

He wore a Leaf Ninja headband under his screaming blond hair, and had somewhat tanned white skin. He was dressed in a dang near neon orange jumpsuit with blue accents and had wisker-like slashes on the sides of his face. He noted the boy's deep blue eyes. As Kuro looked into them, he felt a pang of familiarity, and then shook it off.

"I don't have time for this," Kuro snapped as he brushed past him, "know where you're going next time…" The boy grit his teeth and clenched his fists as Kuro exited the building.

_I hate this place…I can't wait to be done here and get back to where I need to be…_

"KURO-AHHH!! Get it *wheeze*, co*off*ugh me!!" Kuro broke in as he heard his brother's frantic cries. He relaxed when he saw him on the ground locked in a full nelson.

"_IT?!_WHO ARE YOU CALLING IT?!" The assailant demanded. Kuro laughed.

"Alright, Ri ("Rhee"), what did Raito do this time?" Kazeri, the one who was about to break Raito in half, angrily glanced back at Kuro.

"He said I move too slow!!" Kuro shook his head as she loosened her grip. Raito fell limp on the floor.

Kazeri Hasani was the third member of their cell. She was fairly short (only 5'2"), had chocolate brown skin, and dark brown short hair. "Ri" was extremely intelligent, abnormally strong for her size, and about as prissy as a set of power tools (just never tell _her _that). She always wore a pair of lose-fitting dark black shorts, and a pale blue tank top with her arms, legs, and midsection covered in mesh. Lastly, Kazeri was also a very unique ninja due to the medium sized sledge-hammer that she wielded in most situations. She smiled.

"Would you rather me attack you instead?" As Kuro rubbed the back of his head, remembering an unfortunate encounter from last week, he nervously laughed.

"Uhhhmmm…No. I kind of prefer my head on my shoulders thank you." Kazeri laughed again as she patted the side of his face.

"Well then, let's go cutie…"

The Third Hokage of Kohona was an older, brown skinned, gentleman, who wore the symbol of the fire nation draped over his head. He was covered from head to toe in wrinkles but the title he possessed meant he was not one to be taken lightly. He leaned forward.

"Ah, so you three are the genin from Kagegakure I've heard so much about, hmm?" They all stood at attention.

"Jingetchi Kuro!"

"Jingetchi Raito, sir!"

"Hasani Kazeri!" The older man laughed.

"Alright then," Third Hokage said as he slowly got to his feet, "since the chunin exams will be starting soon, and since you have never been here before, I believe your battle skills should be tested prior." Kuro growled lowly revealing his abnormally large canines. Kazeri stepped forward.

"If you don't mind sir, why are we being tested? Isn't that the sole purpose of the chunin exams?" He laughed again.

"Yes that is true, but you are now a leaf village ninja, and I would like to know what, and who, I am working with." Her shoulders slumped.

"And since you are all still genin, and hail from Kagega, it would only be wise to assign an established shinobi to your team." A sharp knock caught the children by surprise. "Children, meet your new squad leader." As the three of them turned around, Kuro's eyes bulged.

"Jingetchi Himitsuo ("E-me-Soh") reporting, sir!" The twins rushed forward and tackled the shinobi.

"Himi!!" They said in unison.

Himitsuo Jingetchi was the oldest of the three brothers. He was 6'2" with wild, jet black, short hair that covered his eyes, and a freshly shaved goatee. His complexion was lighter than theirs, and Himi's eyes were a much deeper shade of blue (if you could catch a glimpse of them). Also, he wore a cream-white collared long sleeve, an unzipped grey vest, black "biker' gloves, and cream, cargo-style, pants. He kept two flat blades holstered on his hip, and a medium sized, four point, shiriken on his right shoulder. Hugging his younger brothers tightly, he turned to the Third Hokage.

"Is this what you had in mind, sensei?" Third nodded, and gave them the details of their mission…


	3. Fate Encounter in the Forest of Death!

Rise of the Eclipse: New Moon

Chapter 2: Fate! Encounter in the Forest of Death

* * *

As the four members of the newly formed "Team Night" sat down at Ichiraku Ramen shop, Himitsuo attempted to catch up with his brothers. Himi took the seaweed off of his rice ball (no manners), started to eat it, and then handed the naked snack to a satisfied Raito.

"Mmpf...Sm what've ...mfmf...you been up to Onii-san?" Raito managed between bites.

"Oh, just the usual; sleeping, eating, eyeballin' the ladies. See, nothing but S-Rank for me!" Kazeri giggled and Rai shook his head. Kuro, however, sat in silence. "I mean it hasn't been all bad, sometimes I even get the day off!!" They all laughed, and then suddenly Kuro slammed his food down.

"I don't see what's so amusing...You've been here this whole time, and didn't even tell us!!"

"Hey, shouldn't we be celebrating this and not accusing anyone of anything?" Kazeri interjected.

"Why should we?! Himitsuo abandoned us; left without even saying goodbye, and this two dollar meal is supposed to make up for all that?!" Calm as always, Himitsuo slowly rose.

"Kuro, just listen...I-" The younger Jingetchi got to his feet and knocked the tea away.

"NO! You've always been just so freaking selfish! You only care about yourself, because none of what's happened to us effects you!! Do you even know why Ri, Rai, and I are here?!" Raito approached his twin.

"Now calm down, Kuro! You and I both know that that's not true. Himi-san would have been there if he could!" A pained look washed across Kuro's face, as seven years of hurt and suffering started to pour out of him. He fought back his tears.

"I don't believe that, I can't...be...Because he won't tell me...I..." A lone teardrop streaked down his face. "...My own brother won't tell me why he missed his parents' funeral..." Kuro looked Himi straight in the eye. "...Nothing should have caused you to miss that..." Himitsuo Jingetchi placed his food gently on the table and turned to his lost siblings.

"Kuro, even though I've been involved in things that I am_ not_ at liberty to tell you, you just have to believe me; _I wanted to be there_." Kuro suddenly felt ashamed for blaming him, pools of hurt collecting in his eyes. "I've been a lousy brother," Himi laughed casually, "and I can't change the past, but I'm going to do my best to be better in the future, hear?" The two boys nodded in unison, a common act of theirs, as Himi pulled them closer.

"You know what? I've got a better plan; how about when this mission is over, and you guys ace this exam, I return to Kagega with you?" Kuro couldn't contain the small grin that crept across his face, Raito's eyes illuminated.

"Say what now?"

"The paperwork's already drawn up, my last contract as a Konoha shinobi." As he rustled Kuro's hair, he hugged all three of them tightly, including Kazeri in the embrace.

"How's that sound?" The young genin closed his eyes.

"Not a bad plan...not a bad plan at all..."

* * *

Kuro Jingetchi lay awake in bed. The constant ticking of his clock made it difficult to sleep...not that he was tired, although he should have been…

The last three days had been a living hell for Kuro; back-to-back training exercises, hundreds of repetitive drills, and a completely un-called for encounter witha very intrusive pair of fingers. He rolled over, trying not to disturb his embarrassing backside discomfort, and gazed out the window. The half moon shone brightly.

_Is Konoha's moon the same as Kagega's?_ He thought about it, if they could just all look up and gaze at the moon…maybe he wouldn't be here right now…maybe his father would be alive. _Is peace even possible with who we are now? _He closed his eyes and tried to picture Kagegakure, his home. Shimmering lakes and rivers, the shops, the fields, the people; all those people who made an impact in his life, and he couldn't do anything to help them as long as he was here…as long as _that man _was still there. On his last day in Kagega, the 5th Hokage challenged him. Kuro put his heart and soul into that battle, yet try as he might; he just couldn't compete with a man who had 40 years experience in the Raging Eclipse modified style. Needless to say, he was badly wounded, and the Hokage branded him with three large vertical scars on his back.

"You're just as weak as he was…Go and prove yourself to the world outside of Kagega's walls, because you mean nothing here," He told the bleeding child, "and you mean absolutely nothing to me..." An hour later, Kuro dressed his wounds as best he could, said his goodbye, and left Kagega, never to return. Kagega's council, however, would never allow any member of the Jingetchi clan to just wither away, so, they arranged for him to participate in the chunin exams in Konoha with his cell...and here he was.

_I'll prove myself alright_, he thought, _I'll become a true Eclipse Ninja and return to my homeland to take my place as the Sixth...for my father..._ As he thought those words, the boy dozed off into his dreams; only to be woken up by his twin brother moments later.

"What is it Raito?" He grunted.

"Come on, Himi is waiting for us." Slowly, he rolled back over, and sat up.

"Our mission, it's tonight?" Raito nodded.

"And we're also late, so it'd be better if you went to go get Kazeri." He laughed, now he knew Raito was afraid of Ri. (Not without just cause I might add.) Quickly, Kuro dressed, snatched a pair of kunai and a set of small shruiken, and set out into the darkness to retrieve her.

When he made it, he reached up to knock on her door.

"I'll be out in just a second Kuro-kun!" He did a double-take.

_How does she do that?! _A split second later, Kazeri appeared and grinned.

"Are you ready?" Kuro shrugged as they scaled the building's wall.

"As much as can be expected...It's not like I've ever done anything like this before." She laughed.

"This'll be our first time together."

_Wrong choice of words, _He thought. "I just want this to go smoothly, and if anything goes wrong, I want you to know I'm here…always." As they stood at the edge of the Leaf Village, Kuro gazed over the treetops; he felt the glow of the moon. Kazeri looked at him and smiled.

"You know, you could solve a lot of problems if you would just ask me out, Kuro."

"Yeah...Wai-WHAT?!" She giggled. "What but...I-...NO...I mean...yes...bunh wha?!" He said incoherently, completely caught off guard.

"And what exactly are you two talking about, hmm?" Himi asked suddenly. Kuro jumped a clean foot straight up as Kazeri broke out into hysterical laughter. Whether he saved Kuro or ruined a good hentai moment is still a mystery. The squad continued into the night to the opposite side of the village to prepare for their mission. Kuro remembered what the 3rd Hokage had asked of them...

_Three days earlier..._

"Recently we have had a string of unsuccessful break-in's by some very tenacious ninja. The last few months have been quite tiresome to those posted at the exam stadium." He sat down behind his desk. "We have not figured out yet as to why they wish to stop the chunin exam, but we do know that the troubles coincide with your arrival here in Konoha-"

"Wait, are you implying that _we _havesomething to do with the thieves?!" Quickly, Raito attempted to calm his brother down.

"Listen Kuro, we don't have any right to jump to conclusions here." Rai whispered.

"Yeah, and neither does this old man here!!" Kazeri shoot a look at her partner as the third rested his face in his hands.

"Kuro! " Himitsuo barked, approaching his brother, "Sarutobi Sensei has been gracious friends to Kagegakure, and has pulled many a string to get us here for the exams; I'd ask that you show him the respect he deserves." Kuro cringed. Third Hokage continued without a hitch.

"There is the possibility that you are being drawn out, or this could all merely be a coincidence, however, our other teams are spread thin, and this night mission requires a certain…_finesse,_" He said lightly chuckling, "you will prove yourself during this assignment…I hope I am understood, no errors are to be made." They stood at attention and shouted "Yes sir!" and turned to leave. Before they left, the Third called out to the twins. "Raito, Kuro, before you leave, I want you to know that I knew your father well," The mood sobered, "He was a good man, an Honorable Hokage, and a great friend. I pray that you grow up to be proud of the name "Jingetchi..."

* * *

The clearing in the so-called "Forest of Death" was quiet and serene, completely misleading the true events unfolding. In a flash, Team Night descended from the trees and assessed their surroundings.

"Keep on guard; we still don't know what's out there alright?" Kuro grumbled when Himi looked away.

"If those other _ninja_ could live up to their name, we'd be gone by now." Suddenly, a shadowy figure emerged from the bushes.

"Well, we're here aren't we?" Three more beings approached from behind the first. The twins drew their kunai simultaneously as Kazeri brandished her large sledgehammer; Himitsuo placed a hand on Rai's shoulder.

"Oh man, Kakashi-sensei, you almost scared me there for a second; but I guess I should have expected you to be late huh?" The first figure walked into the moonlight, revealing his silvery hair.

"You must be getting soft Himi, scared by me and a few kids...speaking of which, when'd you get children Himi?" Himitsuo jumped, and started flailing his hands.

"You've got it all wrong Kakashi-sensei!! These aren't my kids!!" The older shinobi ignored Himi's whine.

"I knew you were close with Jiraya but I never guessed..." Himitsuo deflated...literally...then turned to his Sensei.

"Kakashi-sensei, these are my brothers and their friend!" Finally realizing it, Kakashi smiled, whichwas hard to read with the bandanna wrapped around his mouth.

"Nice to met you, I am Hatake Kakashi." Kakashi was a shinobi who appeared to be in his late 20's, early 30's. He had spiky silver-colored hair, a large Leaf Village headband that covered the right half of his face, and wore a green vest simalar to Himitsuo's. The rest of Team Night introduced themselves to Kakashi. Behind him, his three squad-mates. "The three behind me are your teammates for this mission." As they stepped out, Kuro assessed them.

"Haruno Sakura, pleased to meet you!" One of the friendlier members piped. _A bubbly, pink haired ditz. _He assumed. Sakurawas a strawberry blond young girl with a pink kimono like dress, and black shorts. She had green eyes and kept ushering ever so closely to the raven haired boy next to her.

"Uchiha Sasuke..." He laughed a little at the second half of his name. _Emo with a chip on his shoulder. _The Uchiha were a very powerful clan, known even in Kagegakure, but this pale, dark cloaked, boy didn't look so tough to Kuro. Finally, a familiar blond haired kid bounded out in front of them.

"And I'm Uzamaki Naruto!!" Kuro did a double take and clenched his fists.

"Hey, you're that blond haired mainiac from before!!" Naruto's face instantly turned red.

"Wait...you-you're that jerk from before with the attitude problem!!" That was the last straw for the young genin.

"_**ATTITUDE PROBLEM?!? I'LL GIVE YOU AN ATTITUDE PROBLEM!"**_In the next instant, the ground before the two teams was a orange and blue blur, as Kuro and Naruto wrestled. Kakashi turned to his former pupil.

"Do you want to separate them now?" Nodding, Himitsuo sighed and reached into the battle, and Kakashi reeled back. Kazeri and Sakura yelled at Kuro and Naruto, respectively, threatening their lives if they didn't stop. Faster than anyone could follow, Kuro ended up hanging upside down by his leg, squirming, while Naruto was face-first in the ground, a moderate bump developing on his head.

"Now listen up boys," Himi said, slinging his younger brother over his shoulder, "End this now or we'll end it for you." Kuro, who knew the true extent of the shinobi's _abilities_ piped up. The teams turned and headed towards their mission area.

"_He _started it." The young one muttered. Seconds later, Naruto was popped in the back of his head. Somewhere off in the trees, a shadowy figure emerged and spoke into a two-way device.

"I see them now, everything is going according to plan."

"Good work," The voice hissed, "Your new..._recruits _will love their first mission, heh heh. Proceed as planned..." The figure nodded.

"Yes...Lord Orochimaru..."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Realized that there is a very confusing chapter number for "Encounter" It was meant to be #2 but I planned on putting another chapter in the middle...never got around to that ^^" I apoligize for any confusion!


	4. Ambush!

Rise of the Eclipse: New Moon

Chapter 3: Ambush!

* * *

It was still eerily quiet in Konohagakure's "Forest of Death," quiet, that is, not counting the two young ninja who were battling it out as best they could.

"You weak, gutless, wannabe ninja!!" Naruto insulted, squirming around in Kakashi's arms.

"Blond haired, incompetent, spiky haired banshee!!" The other one replied, continuing the circle as he struggled to get free of his older brother's grip. Himitsuo sighed.

"Kakashi-sensei, this is getting us nowhere. What's the point of us continuing like this when every ninja from here to the coastline can hear us?"

"I know but," Kakashi hesitated, "Maybe we should just let them battle it out for a sec."

"**SPIKY HAIRED?! LOOK WHO'S TALKING YOU BIG MOUTHED. . . . . .**_**BIGMOUTH**_**!!!**"

"Sensei...it's been an hour..." Behind them, Kazeri turned to an agitated Sakura.

"Is he always like that, Sakura-chan?" She asked her as Sakura rubbed her temples.

"Unbelievably...yes," A vein could be seen slowly protruding form her forehead, "Exactly how do you put up with Kuro's antics?" Kazeri thought about it for a second, then looked at Sakura with a big grin on her face.

"Simple, I kinda like Kuro-kun! (^_^)" Sakura blushed. "Come to think of it, I kinda like Naruto-kun too!!" The young girl's face became as illuminated as a Christmas tree on fire, and Kazeri noticed. "Oh I'm sorry Sakura-chan, I didn't know you felt that way about Naruto-kun, I won't do anything I promise!" Sakura couldn't take it anymore.

"I do _**NOT **_like that ramen eating weirdo!!" She cried out, fists clenched, face reddening even more. As Sakura ranted, Raito adjusted his jacket.

"So, is she always like that?" Sasuke shrugged.

"...More or less..." There was a modest pause between them, then, "So, you're a Jingetchi huh?" Sasuke asked warily.

"Yeah...and you're an Uchiha right?" Rai asked, equally as impressed, and cautious, as Sasuke was. He nodded. "I wonder who's dojutsu is stronger..." The young genin grinned a little. "Maybe we'll get a chance to find out huh?" They both shot looks at each other in wild anticipation for the chance. Further ahead, Naruto and Kuro were still engaged in their battle of dozens.

"What kind of ninja gets banished from their own village?!" Kuro's eye twitched.

"What kind of ninja wears a DAY GLOW ORANGE JUMPSUIT!?" Naruto barred his teeth.

"That does it!!" Faster than Kakashi could follow, Naruto wiggled free and charged Kuro full on, who had done the same exact thing. Unfortunately, the boys forgot the fact that Kakashi and Himitsuo were no ordinary jonin. With the flick of his wrist, Himitsuo sent the small shuriken on his shoulder dead on at Kuro, it wrapped around his feet, and with a little tug, Himi effortlessly corralled the hotheaded boy. Kakashi put markedly less effort into it, and before he could react, Kakashi had appeared int front of Naruto and stuck out his arm, clotheslining him with ridiculous force. The boys laid in the ground unable to move.

"Now listen well boys: we are a team!" Himi shouted.

"And not just any team, the team intrusted with a special mission from the Hokage himself!!" Himi approached his brother. "Isn't that greater than this little rivalry you two have?" Kuro laughed as he got to his feet.

"A Kage that can't protect his own people isn't worth the title!" He huffed angrily. "And you people call him _Hokage_...heh, that's a rio-" He was cut short by the force of a medium sized fist to his face.

"Who are you to talk about the old man like that?!" He approached Kuro, who's lip seemed to be slightly busted.

"Kuro Soh Jingetchi, the next Hokage of Kagegakura!!"

"You won't get to be Hokage with a glass jaw like that!" They had just about enough of each other.

"I'll show you a glass jaw!"

"Boys STOP IT!!"

"No wait, let them continue..." An unfamiliar voice rang out. Himi spun around. "Targets are more fun to hunt if they're wild..." The newcomer was a woman, late twenties, dark haired and pale, who wore a dingy white jacket, black leggings, and a large purple rope around her waist. Aside from her many kunai sticking out of the holsters on her back, legs, and forearms, the most notable thing was her black forehead protector with a musical note engraved into it.

"Who in the-" Himitsuo was silenced by the heavy force of an exploding kunai. As everyone else was scattered about the clearing, a second figure dropped from the trees with a deafening "boom." The force of his descent shook the very ground.

"I agree Enkan, but don't you think we should let them at least get a head start?" As he spoke in his raspy, booming, voice, he started to spin the large circular hammers he owned around himself. This one seemed really bad. Like the woman, he wore a white jacket with a large purple belt around his waist, but insted of leggings, wore loose fitting pants. There was a piece of fabric covering the left half of his face, and his arms were covered by the large sleeves on his jacket, which failed to hide his muscular build.

"There you go again, Terros; you are too lineant with your targets!" She laughed and threw down some more bomb-kunai, keeping the Konoha ninja in a state of recovery. "I bet Yungae and Yangoh want to take them out right now!!" No sooner had she spoke their names, two large round men came barreling down the slope, brandishing two equally as large yagatans. They crashed into Himi and Kakashi who attempted to protect the children, yet the jonin were thrown as easily as leaves in the wind.

"Yungae, Yangoh, cease!" The one called Teros ordered. The titans came to a complete halt.

"Uahhh...." One of the beheamoth's breathed in. This one had a large black slashmark across his round and almost featureless face.

"Euhhh...." The other breathed out, a smoke like substance fogging from his mouth. Like the other his face had almost no features to it, opposite his however, he possessed a large white scar across his face in the opposite direction. The children rushed to their masters' sides.

"Kakashi-sensei, Himitsuo-san, are you alright?!" Sakura yelled as she kneeled beside them. Kakashislowly raised a thumb up at her.

"Yeah, I will be." Himitsuo stood up with the help of his brothers, as Kazeri prepared for another attack.

"Who are you?! What do you want with us?" Himitsuo demended. The woman, Enkan, laughed insanely.

"This is just too much!!" She continued to laugh. "You are targets, our master sent us out to..._enlighten_ you..." _So it was a trap afterall._ Himi thought. "And now, would all of you kindly die?" With a flick of her wrist, Enkan launched several bomb-kunai and watched as they rained down on our helpless heroes...


	5. Battle and Revelations

Rise of the Eclipse: New Moon

Chapter 3; Battle and Revelations

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own or claim rights to Naruto or its characters. Any original characters and/or storyline, however, are of my own creation...

-Shiro/Kuro

* * *

The two ninja teams frantically dodged the various weapons unleashed on them by the new enemies. One of the larger beings, Yangoh, raised an impossibly large fist and brought it crashing down, sending rock and debris everywhere. Himitsuo, acting quickly, drew his shuriken off of his shoulder, and sent it after the objects coming their way, revealing that the small blade was attached by a chakra string to his index finger. When it was in range, he gave a quick jerk, and the blade went berserk reducing everything in its path to dust in a blink. The group of young ninja rallied around their sensei and prepared for another attack, as the others grouped themselves as well.

"What do you want with us!?" Sakura asked them. Enkan flipped her hair, her eyes seemed to darken.

"...That's a secret..." She sang. Kakashi and Himitsuo stepped forward, both ready to do-or-die.

"You're the ninja that have been stealing the exam scrolls right?" Kakashi asked. She nodded and drew another bomb-kunai. "That also means that you're the ninja that we were sent here to capture, dead or alive!" Himitsuo turned to Kakashi. _So that's what their mission was...that's also why the Hokage didn't mention anything about it to us. _The rival ninja glanced at each other...then erupted into laughter.

"You catch us, Dead or alive?! That's a riot!" Himi sighed.

"Kakashi-sensei, are you getting soft in your old age?" An aura of gloom could be felt around Kakashi. Then, the others got into ready stances.

"We'll promise to end it quickly, K?" In an instant they charged, but before they could get within range Himi blazed out a 150 set hand motion...the true sign of a Jingetchi. Kuro covered his eyes as Kakashi shielded his squad-mates.

"Solar Eclipse Style: SOLAR FLASH!" Instantly the entire group was engulfed in a brilliant display of light from Himi's hands. One of the young twins yelled scatter, and when the attackers recovered...they were gone...

Kakashi looked around. Next to him, Himitsuo was tending to his burning hands, the smoke from then clearly visible.

"I see you've mastered your father's speed skills. When did you learn them?" Kakashi asked. The younger jounin looked up at his sensei, slightly irritated.

"Around the same time you got out of ANBU..." Kakashi half-laughed, getting uneasy since Himi was remembering the days past.

"So, it's safe to assume that _Eclipse _is still active?" There was silence. Himitsuo stopped bandaging up his hands, then slowly stood.

"...You know I can't answer that..." The mood around them became surprisingly dark, but they knew that they needed to find the children before those other ninja. "Is there anything you can tell me about those who attacked us?"

"Not a clue, something about them does seem familiar tho-" Before Kakashi could finish his thought, a bomb kunai exploded directly behind him, sending the two of them flying. The insane laughter of a woman could faintly be hard as they attempted to recover.

"This is so much fun! You two are so completely hopeless, did you really think that little parlor trick would lose me?!" As the woman taunted, she continued to assault the two with a barrage of explosives from every direction, each getting closer that the last. It was obviously the same woman from earlier, Enkan. "I told you already, we are here to kill you," The deadly hail stopped, and soon they were surrounded by a ring of fire, "And that's exactly what we are going to do!" From behind them, a faint whistling sound appeared. Himitsuo pointed, and Kakashi scorched across the ring to impale his target with a ball of lightning chakra. His only reward was the hard crack of wood as he skidded to a halt.

"Kakashi, ABOVE YOU!!" Enkan came down like a rocket, kunai first, at Kakashi. He jumped back, but his chest was nearly torn open by her quick attack. Fluidly, she rebounded off her free palm, and spun once, leaving another large gash across his arm. The shinobi took his chances, and lunged at her, in an attempt at getting that kunai, clutched her wrist, and brought her down to the ground with an unnatural throw. When she hit the earth, Kakashi was shocked to see it was simply another block of wood.

_What the hell? _He reached up for his headband, wanting to even the playing field with his trump card, but was once again downed by a lone bomb kunai. _Where is she coming from? _Were his last thoughts before he lost consciousness.

_Elsewhere..._

Sakura and Kazeri were busily rushing through the trees, completely oblivious to the events unfolding around them.

"Exactly what was that that Himitsuo-sensei did?" Sakura asked. Kazeri shrugged.

"That's just Eclipse style, his is more lightning based than the others so he can perform the flash, unfortunately it's not a genjutsu so he's probably hurt right now." Sakura looked puzzled as she thought about it.

"Lightning based?" Kazeri gave a tired sigh, not really in the mood for lessons.

"Alright, there are five elements right; Wind, Earth, Fire, Water, and Lightning, get me?" Sakura nodded as they jumped into another tree. "Well, each ninja has a base to their chakra, an affinity that determines what type of jutsu they can do, or at least what they can't do." They stopped in a small clearing, and Kazeri drew her large hammer. It's base was bright red, the handle was beautifully crafted wood, and on the head a carved phoenix glaring forward. "I have wind type chakra." In one swift motion, Kazeri swung her weapon, and a pillar of wind pummelled a tree, leaving an unbelievably large dent. "Come to think of it, I remember Himitsuo-sensei mentioning something about training under Kakashi-san...do you know what type he is?" Sakura shook her head no and Kazeri continued. "See, it takes many years just to master one type of chakra. Then, some people are good enough to master more than one type of chakra; that skill is what makes up the different types of ninja styles out there." Sakura nodded in understanding. "Then, there's the Jingetchi of Kagegakure, they're born with the ability to use _three _types of chakra as one."

"T-Three?!" As Sakura stood there shocked, Kazeri slipped her hammer into it's odd-shaped sheath. "There are ninja that can control three types of chakra?" She nodded.

"That's what the Eclipse style is, their unique blend of the three elements Fire, Lightning, and Earth." Kazeri gave a small laugh. "I should know, my family's served the Jingetchi clan since before the first Hokage...But it's not bad at all, I told you I kinda like Kuro." Kazeri looked somewhat distant at that moment as she spoke, "I want to be able to protect him; where ever Kuro Jingetchi goes...I want to be there..." Sakura paused.

"Kazeri...I wanted to ask you about-" The young kunoichi was cut short however, as a large being erupted from the ground below them. The girls were launched a good ten feet away, and a towering figure stood above them.

"Uahhh..." Yungae stood over the girls, a cloudy substance escaping his lungs as he raised his cinder-block fist. "...Uahhhh...DIE!"

_In another area..._

There was pure silence between the two ninja. They were both aware of each others status, abilities, reputation; so the tension and silent respect they had was unbearable. Uchiha and Jingetchi, unlike the peace that flourished between Konoha and Kagega, these clans were never going to completely get along.

"How are we going to find the others?" Raito asked.

"Tch, _we_?" A small vein could be seen developing in Rai's forehead.

"You're lost too you know." He flatly replied.

"....So?" Rai grit his teeth. _Friggin snobby Uchiha, if I could just activate my Giman I'd show him up alright. _"We wouldn't be in this situation if your brother hadn't separated us." Rai could feel his hands getting hot.

"Watch yourself, Uchiha." His brother was an established shinobi of Konaha, who was _this _powerless nobody to speak ill of him? He shook it off as he noticed the strange chakra signature emitting from behind him. "Well, at least the person following us is going to keep it interesting." Raito said as he drew a kunai. Sasuke cracked his knuckles.

"I hope he doesn't seriously think he can beat me...you just stay out of my way."

"Like hell, this guy is mine!" They both turned as Yangoh barred down on them. Uchiha and Jingetchi...this was going to be too easy...

_Meanwhile..._

Naruto glared at Kuro. Kuro glared at Naruto. Both boys barred their teeth, then simultaneously they jabbed a finger at one another.

"I can't STAND you!!" They yelled.

"ME?! What about YOU....STOP THAT!!" As odd as it was, Kuro finally found someone just as obnoxious as he was...he just didn't want to admit it.

"Why don't you go on and find the others by yourself?!" Kuro asked. The blond one huffed.

"Fine I will, Just don't come to me when _you _get attacked!"

"Fine then, I WON'T!"

"FINE!!"

"_FINE!!_"

"**BY _KAMI,_ IF ONE OF YOU BOYS SAYS "FINE" ONE MORE TIME SO HELP ME!!**" Kuro and Naruto whipped around just in time to see Terros staring at them, rubbing his temples. "GOOD GRIEF HUNTING YOU TWO ISN'T EVEN ENJOYABLE! NOW ALL I WANT YOU TO DO IS SHADDAP!!" He dove downward and struck the ground beneath them, sending a mountain of rock, and them, flying. "Oh my GOSH, you two are a living HEADACHE, JUST DIE!" Kuro landed first, and as Terros charged him, he brought his hands together. He was going to prove he was strong.

"Lunar Eclipse Style: Crescent Blitz!" From underneath the young boy, the earth seemed to open up. There was a flash of darkness and then hundreds of black shuriken rushed out at Terros, who madly tried to change his course. Then, from above, Naruto charged. "Get outta the way you idiot!" Terros saw the young one charge him, and grinned. With one of his large hammers, he reeled back, and delivered a rib smashing blow to the boy's chest. Naruto flew back, and slammed into Kuro with a loud 'POOF!' The shadow clone disappeared, and the real Naruto appeared behind the husky man. He laughed.

"DON'T TAKE ME SO LIGHTLY BOY!" In a flash, he whipped back, and buried Naruto under his massive fist. Terros jumped back when he heard a satisfying pop from within Naruto and laughed again. As Terros cleaned himself off, Kuro came at him with a killing intent. He formed his hands.

"Lunar Eclipse Style: Crescent Blitz!" Like before, a swarm of black shuriken rushed out at the man from underneath Kuro. Terros, however, was prepared. He drew his large hammer once more, then slammed it into the earth, creating a large slab that blocked the shuriken like they were nothing. Kuro drew a kunai and charged the large shinobi head on, vaulting the large wall. Terros swung, but was surprised to miss the boy, who had ducked under the attack. Kuro took his only kunai and sent it sailing at Terros' body, but he blocked it once more. Terros then rotated his body once, then delivered a roundhouse to the boy's face. As Kuro started to fly backwards, he grabbed him by the ankle then slammed him hard into the earth creating a small shock-wave on the ground. The enemy ninja jumped back. Neither boy moved.

"It's a shame you two young ones have to die here...you'll never know your true potential, never get to see those dreams of yours come true..." Terros walked over to Kuro, then hefted the small boy by his arm, "You'll never witness what our master has in store for your precious village...and the people who live there." Kuro opened his eyes weakly, his vision not completely focused. He had never felt so much raw power before, and in truth, despite himself...it scared him. Off to his side, Naruto tried to drag himself over to Terros.

"...What are you going to do to the villages?" Kuro managed to ask. Terros' eyes lit up.

"My boy, we're going to exact our master's revenge...we're going to hunt, what else?" Kuro tried his best to raise his hands to defend himself, but the large man tossed him up, then caught him by the throat. "One by one, we're going to pick off those precious to you...the women, men, and especially the children. They're all going to die and there's nothing you can do about it!" He started to squeeze Kuro's throat, cutting off his windpipe, making his eyes roll into the back of his head, killing him. Terros laughed. "I was right in searching for you boys! Hunting you has actually been quite fun!" Suddenly, the large man stopped his taunt and looked down. It was Naruto tugging on him pants leg, still barely conscious.

"...I....I won't let you hurt them..." He said. "They've done nothing wrong, and yet.....and yet you want to kill them all? I can't let you do that!" Naruto's words struck a cord in Kuro's brain, now he _knew _they had met somewhere before. Sadly though, Naruto's words were drowned out by the boot of the evil minded enemy ninja.

"You?! What are you going to do to stop me?" he asked as he stomped on Naruto again. "Try it, try it, I DARE YOU TO TRY IT!!" He continuously stomped on the young boy's head until he let go. Then started to crush his ribs as best he could. Kuro couldn't take it anymore.

"S....s-stop it..." He barely moaned. Terros continued his assault. "I said stop it." As the stomping increased, he heard Naruto grunt in pain. "Stop it I say." Terros glanced at Kuro, paused, then put his full weight into the young boy's spine. He let out a cry of agony.

"I said stop it!" Kuro was tired. He was tired of being a weakling; he was tired of running away, not being strong enough. And he let Terros know. The boy's fangs grew, and as he unleashed a unearthly howl, he stared down Terros with midnight-black eyes.

* * *

Enkan panted. She was bruised, burnt, shocked, afraid, and angry. _Exactly who are these guys?!_She thought. Her style had been flawless, using the blocks of wood to spread her illusonary poison, and then substituting before they could notice. But boy had she been ill informed, these two were illusion _masters_!

"I'm...g-going...to kill...you..." She managed.

Kakashi and Himitsuo finally figured out how she was transferring so quickly, and now that the two ninja understood her illusion, she was done for. Kakashi stood glaring at her with both eyes, one obviously sharingan, while the younger jounin stood with his shuriken at the ready.

"Are you ready to end this?" Himi asked. "You know, it's against my policy to fight women, and I'd much rather prove that I'm a lover and not a fighter here..." Enkan snorted, and held up her last exploding tag.

"Go to hell...I'm going to get revenge for my master, and kill all who oppose his great will!!" Kakashi shrugged. Himi sighed and brushed back his hair with his hands.

"Eh, oh well. As long as I get the scrolls back that you took to lure us here there's no skin off my nose." She wavered for a second, and that was all it took. In a blink Kakashi blazed across the wide gap between them, and struck Enkan dead-center. She took in a pained breath as he closed his eyes.

"The scrolls please." She dropped her last tag, let the set of scrolls fall from underneath her clothing, then fell limp on the ground. Kakashi replaced his headband to it's unique position.

"So I guess we're done here huh, Kakashi-sensei?" Himitsuo said as he collected the scrolls, _his_ half of the mission complete.

"Yeah, now we just have to find the children and hope that they're ok." Himi laughed.

"Heh, to be our students they b-" Himi was cut short though. A low rumbling shook the very earth and the shinobi looked towards the sky. A large black and red pillar of chackra had pierced the very clouds. Without hesitation, they rushed towards the phenomenon.

Both ninja had the same thought...but the source was completely different...

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Yes ultra long chapter (not really)!! I got to do some cool fight scenes and reveal some of the plot line!! Anyway, I am still waiting for someone to review, remember that if you don't like it speak up people; I need to know what I'm doing wrong/right here! And thank you iheartfang101 and Luv Nessie for adding ROTE to your favorites (lol last month ^^")! This is what makes me want to update faster...that and reviews!! (and actually having free time to write without school/work interfering)

So basicallly, I've had to split this chapter up into two parts and completely erase Kakashi/Himitsuo's fight because it is just so friggin long (school ain't helpin either) which means I WILL have 2 chapters up next month and more fighting and some OOC introductions...thanks for bearing with me ^^"


	6. UPDATE!

**And now an Important Message from your resident Black guy:**

* * *

Hey , I know I have pulled an AWOL of sorts [_Ito: Of SORTS?!_], but I'd like to let you know I have a very reasonable explanation...

My story was stolen [_Ito pops Kuro for lying_]...ok...more specific, my thumb-drive was left behind in one of my classes, and the last 4 chapters of ROTE have been lost forever...

However, there is good news! [_Kinda_] I am in the middle of a re-write...which should be at least up by middle of next month...with some changes

Don't worry, the only things that will change are the title [_Ito: I think the "New Moon" is what scared some people away...Me: Oh NOW you tell me -,-_], a few character conversations, and a little more in-depth thinking from the characters...

Kuro's going to return as Naruto's favorite rival ^,^ and Himitsuo will come back as the player he is...

There is one minor point though....I do want another pairing for Rai, Kuro's brother...as I have not been able to come up with one at ALL

So, if you have any suggestions (No...I do not do Yaoi/Yuri pairings [_Ito: Aww..._]) and will accept just about any character...Seriously, I'd do a Rai/Tsunade pairing if you asked for it....seriously...just leave a review....please...[begs]

Any way, I'll return you to your various fanfics, and I will be looking for iHeartFang and LoveNessie to return to reading this story!

Who knows...maybe I'll do some oneshots about your ideas....Maybe....

Ja Ne!

-Kuro


End file.
